catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki:Character Art Project
Character Art Project is a project where members of this wiki make pictures of roleplay cats to post on their character articles. Ask on the talkpage to join. You cannot add yourself. IRC Channel: #wikia-projectCAP Members of the Project Leader: Nightfall101 Deputy: Icestorm Senior Warriors: Hawkfire98, Maplefern, Moonpelt1786, Nightshine Warriors: Birdpaw, Dalton, Echopaw, Fawnstorm, FirePelt, Mousetalon, Nightwhisker98, Swiftpelt Apprentices: User:Agent WindFire, Bracken-, Breezestar, Clarrissa koins, Darkcloud!, Dovesong12, Elorisa, Frostheart, Mousestep, Spiritcloud48 Elders: Construction Worker, Crystalpearl, Echoheart, Mossstar101, Ravenflight92, SnowStorm, Sunnyfrost, Totallytawnypelt99, Zoe27 Nominate Someone for Senior Warrior/Elder: here. News 7/01/10 - Bluestar1776 has quit, and is no longer a member of the projects. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 16:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) 7/01/10- Icestorm has been appointed deputy! Congrats Ice :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) 7/10/10- Hawkfire98 has returned to the wiki and is part of the project once more. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) 7/11/10- '''Fawnstorm' has been nominated for warrior status! Be sure to cast your vote! §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 14:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) 7/27/10- FirePelt '''will be resuming her duties as medicine cat of CAP. FirePelt (Too lazy to log in) 8/17/10- '''Hawkfire98 has been nominated for senior warrior status. Be sure to cast your vote! HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 19:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) 8/30/10- Hawkfire98 has become a senior warrior. Congratulations! (had to do this since nobody was here XD) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 00:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Reserve an Image Please use this system of abbreviations after your cat's name to avoid duplicate images. You have 2 weeks to put your image up for approval, or else your reservation will be removed. Warrior = W Medicine Cat = MC Deputy = D BloodClan Warrior = BC Prey-Hunter = PH Apprentice = A Queen = Q Leader = L Kit = Ki Rogue = Ro Medicine Cat Apprentice = MCA Loner = Lo Links Character Art Tutorials Needed Images Approved Chararts Helpful Tips Transparency (This will only work on GIMP, so if you do not have GIMP, either download it or contact Blue or me Ice to add transparency) 1. Select the background of your image with the wand tool. 2. Select the eraser tool and run it over the whole image. 3. Your image should now be transparent. Blanks Femaleshort.png|'Warrior' Female Shorthaired Malelong.png|'Warrior' Male Longhaired Maleshort.png|'Warrior' Male Shorthaired Femalelong.png|'Warrior' Female Longhaired Shortfemaleapp.png|'Apprentice' Female Shorthaired Longmaleapp.png|'Apprentice' Male Longhaired Shortmaleapp.png|'Apprentice' Male Shorthaired Longfemaleapp.png|'Apprentice' Female Longhaired MCA.Short.Male.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Male Shorthaired MCA.Short.Female.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Female Shorthaired MCA.Long.Male.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Male Longhaired MCA.Long.Female.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Female Longhaired Medcatfs.PNG|'Medicine Cat' Female Shorthaired Medcatml.PNG|'Medicine Cat' Male Longhaired Medcatms.PNG|'Medicine Cat' Male Shorthaired Medcatfl.PNG|'Medicine Cat' Female Longhaired Deputysf.png|'Deputy' Female Shorthaired Deputyml.png|'Deputy' Male Longhaired Deputyms.png|'Deputy' Male Shorthaired Deputyfl.png|'Deputy' Female Longhaired ShortfemaleBC.png|'BloodClan Warrior' Female Shorthaired LongmaleBC.png|'BloodClan Warrior' Male Longhaired ShortmaleBC.png|'BloodClan Warrior' Male Shorthaired LongfemaleBC.png|'BloodClan Warrior' Female Longhaired Prey Huntersf.png|'Prey Hunter' Female Shorthaired Prey Hunterlm.png|'Prey Hunter' Male Longhaired Prey Huntersm.png|'Prey Hunter' Male Shorthaired Prey Hunterlf.png|'Prey Hunter' Female Longhaired Short.Queen.png|'Queen' Shorthaired Long.Queen.png|'Queen' Longhaired Short_FemaleL.png|'Leader' Female Shorthaired Long_MaleL.png|'Leader' Male Longhaired Male_ShortL.png|'Leader' Male Shorthaired Long_FemaleL.png|'Leader' Female Longhaired Kit.Female.short.png|'Kit' Female Shorthaired Kit.male.long.png|'Kit' Male Longhaired Kit.male.short.png|'Kit' Male Shorthaired Kit.female.long.png|'Kit' Female Longhaired Shortfemalerogue.png|'Rogue' Female Short Longfemalerogue.png|'Rogue' Female Long Shortmalerogue.png|'Rogue' Male Short Longmalerogue.png|'Rogue' Male Long Elder.short.male.png|'Elder' Male Short Elder.short.female.png|'Elder' Female Short Elder.long.male.png|'Elder' Male Long Elder.long.female.png|'Elder' Female Long Category:Project